Reunify Us
by katichresis
Summary: Basically an attempted retelling of the Peter/Olivia/Etta reunion scene from 5x1. Spoiler-y and not a particularly long fic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fringe, the characters in Fringe, or the lines that I've used in this short little piece from Season 5 Episode 1 – Transilience Thought Unifier Model-11.

**A/N:** Oh my, I haven't written fic in about 3 years so please go easy on me. This is just basically the Peter/Olivia/Etta reunion scene from 5x1 (_**SPOILERRRRS**_ if you haven't watched it yet!). I guess I just attempted to do a tiny retelling of it from my pov and how I thought it should've gone(?). This is also my first Fringe fic. Yeeeeah. Reviews will be awesome! Thank youuu. :)

**Reunify Us**

She jolted awake, eyes wide and gasping for air. She heard an all-too familiar voice telling her to breathe and focused on the face she had seen in her mind for two decades.

"Peter," she whispered, a faint smile forming on her lips.

Peter immediately hugged Olivia close to his body, his hands running through her hair as he used to do. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent; the scent he had missed so much, then pressed his lips to her cheek. Olivia's breathing began to slow down as she took in the new world around her. She relaxed into Peter's arms and looked over his shoulder. A young, pretty blonde girl was staring at her with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Peter glanced at Olivia, seeing confusion flash across her face, and slowly said, "I found her… more to the point, she found us."

Olivia looked up at her daughter; a daughter she couldn't quite recognize but still, there was a part of her that knew this was indeed, her daughter.

"Olivia, I want you to meet Etta," Peter said, removing one arm that was wrapped around Olivia and stretching it out to beckon Etta towards her, "Kiddo, come meet your mom."

Etta's face flickered with emotion and she managed to choke out, "Hi momma," as she took a step toward Olivia and Peter and knelt down.

"You're beautiful," Olivia said, her eyes roamed around Etta's tear-streaked face.

"So are you," Etta sniffled a little and smiled.

Peter watched as his family reunited after twenty years. It had been twenty years, yet to both him and Olivia, it felt like just a few months ago, at most. So much had changed in that time. The memory of Etta being three years old was now vanquished by a mature, young woman of twenty-three kneeling beside her mother, in front of him. He tried to swallow back his tears but that effort was mildly futile. Olivia had gently pulled Etta into a hug, with Etta's chin resting on her shoulder. Peter wrapped his arms around the two women and the three sobbed quietly in each other's' arms. Astrid, who had been watching from a distance, decided to get up and leave them be. Even in a time of crisis; even though there was so many things that needed to be done, there was no harm in letting a family, which had been torn apart, spend just a few moments to relish the familial love they had thought was lost for good.

When they slowly let go of each other, it suddenly hit Olivia that Walter was absent from this reunion.

"Where's Walter?" she asked Peter, worriedly.

"He was captured this morning by the Observers." Peter explained as he and Etta helped Olivia to a seat.

They recounted the morning's events to Olivia and began to work out a plan. Reality setting in and reality, right now, was war. Peter saw Olivia starting to get back to her usual, business-like self, pushing aside her emotions to get through whatever needed to be done.

"Hey, I know it's tough getting used to all this change around us but we're back together now. And as long as we're together, that's where our strength lies." Peter said to her when they were alone in the room.

"I know…it's just, I don't know how to react to everything that's happened. We lost Etta, then I lost you and then everything sort of fell apart and now suddenly, everything's back together and -" Olivia rambled on but was cut off by a swift kiss that Peter pressed onto her lips.

He then said, "We'll get through it, we always do. There will be a time and a place for us to work out our, well, _issues_, if you will. But we'll get there. "

And in Olivia's heart, she just_ knew_ it was true. They've already braved so much together, they would repair whatever it was that was broken between them and rebuild the bonds that had been lost in time.


End file.
